Sibling Rivalry
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Mulder and Scully have two kids who don't always get along. Reviews? Trying to get back into writing
1. Chapter 1

"Dana? I'm here," Margaret Scully called out as she entered into her daughter's home. The older woman stood around 5'5" tall with brown hair and brown eyes. Another woman walked over to the entryway and smiled.

"Hey Mom. Thanks for coming over," Dana Scully smiled. Scully was in her early 40s, stood around 5'4", had shoulder length red hair, and blue eyes. Maggie smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem Dana. It's so nice of Fox to take William to a baseball game. It gives time for you and Storm to bond," Maggie smiled. Scully smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and Mulder took William early to look at museums. I can't believe he's almost done with Kindergarten already," Scully beamed proudly. Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go see Storm, let her know you're here, and see what she wants for lunch," Scully grinned as she left the entryway. Maggie smiled and followed after her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she entered the living room. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled before she looked back at the TV. Storm was around 2 ½ years old, had brown hair, green eyes, and a dusting of freckles across her nose.

"Hi Stormy," Maggie smiled at her granddaughter. Storm mumbled but kept watching TV. Scully sat down on the couch and pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"Mama, kitty," Storm mumbled as she pointed at the TV. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter.

"Stormy, I'm making grilled cheese for lunch. You like grilled cheese right?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and looked up at her mother.

"Do you want grapes with your cheese?" Scully asked as she loved on her child. Storm nodded and started to play with her mother's necklace. Scully smiled proudly as she watched her child.

"Sweetheart do you want to help Mama or do you want to watch your movie?" Scully asked as her daughter played.

"Movie," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled, kissed her daughter once more and set her back on the couch. The toddler watched her mother as she gave her, her fox and left the room. Storm hugged her fox close to her and turned her attention back to the movie.

When lunch was done, Scully returned to the living room to collect her daughter. Storm was sitting next to her toy box while watching the TV. Maggie walked up behind Scully and smiled.

"She really likes "The Aristocats" doesn't she," Maggie mentioned. Scully smiled and picked up her child. Storm whined at her mother.

"This is the first time she's seen it. Mulder found it at the store the other day. We're letting Storm watch it by herself first, then we're going to show William as well," Scully explained. Storm cried unhappily and pushed on her mother's face.

"Knock it off. We can finish the movie after lunch," Scully said firmly as she removed her daughter's hands from her face. Storm pouted and wiggled unhappily.

"Can I hold you Stormy?" Maggie asked happily. Storm shook her head and wrapped her arms around her mother. Scully gave her mother a small smile and kissed her daughter.

Scully snuggled on her child and walked back to the kitchen with her daughter. Storm whined and pulled on her mother's shirt. The woman smiled at Storm and kissed her.

"Here Storm," Scully spoke softly as she set her daughter at the kitchen table. The toddler giggled happily and grabbed at her grapes. Maggie smiled at her granddaughter and sat next to her.

"Nana yummy!" Storm became excited. Maggie looked up her daughter and watched her. Scully was beaming proudly over her daughter. The toddler happily started eating.

After lunch, Maggie was holding her granddaughter as Scully made her a bottle. Storm was hugging her fox close to her as Maggie sat on the couch, holding, and cuddling on the toddler.

"Nana, kitty movie," Storm mumbled as she pointed at the TV. Maggie smiled and kissed on Storm happily. The toddler giggled and looked up at her grandmother.

"Your Mama wants to watch the movie with you Storm. Is that okay?" Maggie asked softly. Storm nodded and rubbed her eyes. The older woman smiled and kissed on the toddler again.

"Stormy, look what I have," Scully said happily as she walked into the living room. Storm saw her bottle and started to whine and reach for her mother.

"Aww come here sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she took her daughter from her mother. Storm grabbed at the bottle and whined. Scully went over to the sofa chair, and settled down on it.

"Mama," Storm whined as Scully laid back, and set her footrest up. The woman turned so she was on her side and her daughter was cuddled up next to her.

"Here you go Storm," Scully smiled as she placed the bottle into her daughter's mouth. The toddler mumbled happily and started to suck on the bottle. The woman smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

Maggie smiled at the girls and started the cartoon back up. Storm made happy noises and pointed back at the TV. Scully smiled and cuddled her child. Storm yawned and grabbed onto her mother's shirt.

"Aww she's so attached to you Dana," Maggie smiled. Scully smiled at her mother and rubbed her daughter's back. Storm mumbled and kept sucking on her bottle. Soon the toddler was fast asleep.

"You're doing a great job raising her Dana," Maggie smiled. Scully watched her child as she slept.

"Thanks Mom. I wish she got along with William better. She's very attached to Mulder and myself though," Scully yawned. Maggie nodded and pulled out her book. Scully snuggled on her child, and soon fell asleep herself.

Scully woke up a couple hours later to her child mumbling and playing with her stuffed fox. Scully smiled and looked around for her mother. When Scully didn't see her, she collected her child, and went to the bathroom.

"Mama," Storm cried unhappily as Scully set her down. The woman shushed her child and went to use the toilet. The toddler pouted and sat herself down on the floor. After Scully was done in the bathroom, she picked up her child and went looking for her mother.

"Mom?" Scully called out. Storm whined and pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully shushed her child.

"Hey how was your nap?" Maggie asked as she approached her daughter. Storm saw her grandmother, whined, and reached out for her.

"Hey sweetheart," Maggie spoke softly. Storm mumbled happily and hugged onto her grandmother. Scully smiled.

"So Dana, I cleaned your dishes, folded your laundry, and cleaned up your daughter's toys a bit," Maggie smiled. Scully chuckled.

"You didn't have to do all my housework Mom," Scully explained. Maggie kissed on her granddaughter and looked at Scully.

"You need a break Dana. I'm happy to help. Plus you cuddled up right next to your baby, and fell fast asleep. If you ever need a break you can call me, okay?" Maggie explained. Scully nodded.

"I know. Thanks Mom," Scully smiled. Storm looked up at her grandmother and mumbled happily again. Maggie snuggled on her granddaughter.

"Stormy, do you want to watch another movie?" Scully asked. Storm nodded and laid on her grandmother.

"Mama, Nemo," Storm mumbled. Scully tried to take her daughter from her mother. Storm shook her head and laid on her grandmother.

"Do you want to watch "Finding Nemo"?" Scully asked. Storm nodded and turned towards her grandmother.

"Dana, do you have a new diaper for her? She is wet," Maggie looked at her daughter. Scully nodded and went off to find the diaper bag.

"Nana, Nemo!" Storm started to fuss. Maggie shushed her granddaughter and went off to find Scully.

"Aww are you fussy?" Scully asked as she took Storm from Maggie. Storm pouted and grabbed onto her mother. The woman kissed her daughter and took her off to get changed.

After the movie, Scully was trying to make dinner while Storm clung to her pant leg. The woman looked down at the toddler and smiled. Storm was mumbling away.

"Sweetheart, do you want mashed potatoes with your chicken?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and kept mumbling. The woman smiled and went back to cooking.

"Mmm, something smells good Dana," Maggie smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Scully grinned.

"Thanks, its lemon chicken with mashed potatoes. Can you get Stormy settled down in her seat please?" Scully asked. Maggie nodded and picked up the toddler.

"No Mama," Storm whined as she pointed back at her mother. Maggie shushed the toddler and took her over to her booster seat.

"Storm, do you want milk with dinner?" Maggie asked. Storm nodded and looked for her mother. The woman smiled and went to the fridge.

"Here you go Storm," Maggie smiled as she handed her granddaughter her milk. Storm grabbed onto the sippy cup and started drinking.

"Here you go Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she gave her daughter food. Storm giggled and smiled up at her mother. The woman smiled down at her daughter.

"So when are Fox and William coming home?" Maggie asked as she started to eat her dinner. Storm whined when she heard her father's name.

"Um, I'm thinking around midnight," Scully smiled as she took a bite of food. Maggie nodded.

"Will you be fine after I leave Dana?" Maggie replied. Scully smiled.

"Yeah. I gotta give Storm a bath, then I have to shower, after that it's bedtime," Scully explained. The toddler gave a small whine when she heard the word bath. Scully gave her child a look.

"Thank you for coming over though Mom," Scully smiled. Maggie nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

A couple hours later, Scully was running the bath for her child. Storm whined and laid on her mother. Scully ignored her daughter and kept running the bath.

"Mama. You too," Storm whined. Scully shushed her child and kissed her. The toddler pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully looked down at her child and undressed her.

"Stormy you need a bath, then it's night night," Scully explained. Storm hugged onto her mother. The older woman smiled, and set her child in the bath.

"Mama no," Storm cried. Scully shushed her child and started to clean her. The toddler whined and splashed at her mother unhappily. The woman ignored her toddler and kept bathing her.

Twenty minutes later, Scully picked her child up out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. Storm yawned and grabbed onto her mother. The older woman dried her child as she walked back to her daughter's room.

The woman set her child on the bed, and went to the dresser and picked out some pajamas for her. Storm looked up at her mother and reached for her.

"Stormy, Mama has to take a shower, then it's night night," Scully explained. Storm mumbled as her mother dressed her.

"I want Daddy," Storm cried unhappily. Scully stopped and watched her child. Storm was rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy will be here when you wake up tomorrow, okay?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and reached for her mother. The older woman smiled.

"Can you play until Mama is done showering sweetheart?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm pouted but nodded. The woman loved on her child before she left the room.

"Mama," Storm mumbled sadly as her mother left her. When the toddler realized her mother wasn't returning, she climbed off the bed, and wandered into her brother's room.

When Storm went into the room, she wandered over to the bed and picked up her brother's stuffed dog and hid it under the bed. After a short while the toddler went back to her bedroom, sat in front of her bookcase.

"Hi sweetheart. Ready for night night?" Scully spoke softly as she entered the room about twenty minutes later. Storm looked up at her mother and held up a book.

"Mama egg book," Storm mumbled hopefully. Scully smiled, picked her daughter up, and collected her stuffed fox. Storm whined and pressed the book against her mother.

"Calm down. I'll read you "Green Eggs and Ham" when we get to Mama's bed, okay?" Scully explained to her child. Storm nodded and hugged onto her mother.

When Scully got to her bedroom, she set her child on the bed, and got herself dressed for bed. The toddler looked up at her mother and whined. The older woman smiled and climbed into bed.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled as she looked around the room. Scully smiled, got her child to cuddle up to her, and started to read. After about ten minutes Storm was fast asleep. Scully smiled, and soon fell asleep herself.

A few hours later Scully was slowly awoken by her husband. Mulder was grinning happily at his wife. The older woman saw her husband and smiled.

"Hey hun. How was the game," Scully asked softly. Mulder smiled and started to change into his pajamas.

"It was good. I put William to bed," Mulder smiled. Suddenly the couple were interrupted by their son crying. Scully gave her husband a confused look.

"I'll be right back," Mulder spoke softly as he kissed his wife. The man finished pulling on his pants as he left the room. Scully checked on her daughter and followed her husband.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Mulder asked as he entered his son's room. Scully quietly stepped in behind her husband. The woman smiled up at her husband and rubbed his back slightly.

"I want my doggy!" William cried a bit more. Scully smiled at her son. William had a stuffed dog he was deeply attached to, the way Storm was deeply attached to her stuffed fox.

"William, you left him here when you went with your Dad right?" Scully asked happily. William nodded and rubbed his eyes. The woman sat with her son, while her husband looked for the dog.

"Hey I found it. Will you go to bed now buddy?" Mulder asked as he pulled himself out from under the bed, before he handed his son his stuffed dog. William nodded and laid back down. Scully loved on her son before she and her husband returned to their bedroom.

As the couple climbed back into bed, they accidentally woke their daughter. Storm cried unhappily and rubbed her eyes.

"Aww go back to sleep baby. I'm right here," Scully spoke softly as she laid back down next to her child. Storm quickly cuddled back up to her mother and fell right back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mulder slowly awoke and looked over at his family. He smiled when he saw his son, William, joined them sometime in the middle of the night. His wife and daughter were cuddled up with each other on the other side of the bed.

The older man yawned and slowly got up from the bed. William mumbled half awake as his father left the room. As Mulder left, William slowly woke up and looked around for him. When he realized his father left, William climbed off of the bed, and left the bedroom.

"Dad?" William mumbled as he knocked on the bathroom door. Mulder heard his son, quickly finished up using the bathroom, washed his hands, and opened the door.

"Hey William, are you hungry?" Mulder asked happily when he saw his son. William looked up at his father and quickly nodded. The older man smiled.

"Go use the bathroom, and I'll be downstairs. Okay?" Mulder asked. William nodded.

"Can you make pancakes? Storm and me love those!" William explained. Mulder chuckled. William tried to be nice with his sister as much as he could, even though Storm didn't get along with him.

"Of course I can. Do you want strawberries as well?" Mulder asked. William nodded and went into the bathroom. The older man smiled and went downstairs.

Meanwhile Scully slowly woke up. Her toddler was still cuddled up to her fast asleep. The woman smiled and brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"Stormy. It's morning. You need to wake up," Scully spoke softly. Storm cried and rubbed her eyes. Scully kissed and snuggled on her daughter as she woke up.

"Mama stop," Storm whined as her mother woke her. Scully smiled and slowly got up from the bed. As the toddler saw her mother start to leave, she started to throw a fit.

"Shh, shh. I'm right here baby," Scully spoke softly as she picked her child up. Storm cried and hugged onto her mother tightly. Scully kissed on her child, as she went to the bathroom.

When Scully walked over to the toilet, she tried to set her child on the floor. Storm became upset again and started to cry. The older woman sighed as she used the restroom. The toddler looked up at her mother and kept crying.

"Stormy, please stop," Scully pleaded. Storm cried and rubbed her eyes. The woman sighed, washed her hands, and picked the toddler up.

"Ma," Storm mumbled as she hugged back onto her mother. Scully snuggled on her child and walked down to her daughter's room.

"Mama needs to change you Storm. Please don't start crying," Scully pleaded as she laid her child down on her changing table. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes. The woman sighed and quickly changed her daughter.

"Hey Dana?" Mulder spoke softly as he entered the bedroom. Scully looked over at her husband and smiled. Mulder was still in his pajamas and he was holding a bottle.

"Hey hun," Scully smiled happily. Mulder grinned, kissed his wife happily, and gave his daughter her bottle. Storm quickly took the bottle and started to suck on it.

"Hey Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he picked his child up. Storm whined and laid on her father. Scully smiled, kissed her husband again, and lead him downstairs.

"Mommy!" William exclaimed happily when he saw his mother walk into the kitchen. Scully smiled at her son, and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Here you go hun," Mulder spoke softly as his wife sat down at the table. Storm mumbled unhappily as her father gave her to her mother. Scully shushed her daughter and took a sip of her coffee.

"Mommy, can we go play at the mall today? Please?" William asked hopefully as he watched his mother. Scully smiled and looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded and went back to cooking.

"Mama," Storm whined at her mother. Scully shushed her child and loved on her. William watched his mother.

"That should be fine William," Scully smiled at her son. William celebrated excitedly and looked up at his father. Mulder smiled and gave his son a plate of food.

"Thanks Daddy!" William exclaimed happily. Scully smiled at her son, as she tried to put Storm in her booster seat at the table.

"Stormy look what I have," Mulder said happily as he set pancakes down in front of his child. Storm mumbled and started to munch on her breakfast. Scully smiled at her child and took a sip of her coffee.

"Here hun," Mulder grinned as he handed his wife some breakfast. Scully smiled at her husband and gave him a quick kiss before she started to eat.

After breakfast Scully was trying to put a new outfit on her daughter. Storm kept whining at her mother as she tried to play with her stuffed fox.

"Stormy, Mama needs to change you so we can go play at the mall with William," Scully tried to explain. Storm pouted and held up her fox. The woman smiled and slipped a new shirt on her daughter.

"Mommy let's go!" William yelled excitedly as he entered his sister's bedroom. Storm whined and almost started to throw a fit. Mulder quickly entered the bedroom as well.

"William, calm down. Sissy still needs to get dressed," Mulder explained as he walked over to his daughter. Storm looked up at her father and giggled happily.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you giving Mommy a hard time again?" Mulder asked softly as he laid his daughter down. Storm mumbled and allowed her father to change her. Scully chuckled and shook her head. Mulder looked up at his wife.

"I like how you can walk in and Storm just lets you change her easily, but when I need to, she throws a huge fit," Scully laughs. Mulder grinned and happily kissed his wife before he finished dressing their daughter.

An hour later, at the mall, Storm was sitting in the play structure ignoring her brother. William was standing in front of his sister becoming upset.

"Stormy let's go down the slide!" William was starting to get upset. Storm shook her head and pouted. William grumbled and sat down.

"Are they fighting again?" Mulder sighed. Scully smiled and looked up at her husband. Mulder put his head in his hands. The woman rubbed her husband's shoulder.

"I know. They're so different and we know Stormy has some issues with socialization and learning. Then William on the other hand is so outgoing and motivated. I'll go take care of them okay hun?" Scully smiled as she kissed her husband. Mulder returned the kiss and nodded.

"I'll be right back," Scully said happily as she got off the chair and went to the playground. Mulder grinned as he checked out his wife as she went to take care of their children.

"Hey what's wrong you two?" Scully asked happily as she stuck her head in the play structure. William turned around to look at his mother.

"She won't go down the slide with me!" William complained. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled unhappily. Scully gave her children a small smile.

"Stormy, please play with your brother. If you two can play nice, I'll talk to Daddy and see if we can go the toy store after lunch, okay?" Scully smiled. Storm watched her mother.

"Yeah! I wanna toy!" William said happily. Scully smiled and kissed on her son. The boy smiled at his mother as she gave his sister some attention. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Be good Storm," Scully said as she slowly left the play area. Storm rubbed her eyes and followed her brother around.

An hour later, Mulder went into the play area to collect his children. When Storm saw her father, she reached up for him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," William said as he approached his father. Mulder smiled as he picked up his daughter. Storm hugged onto her father happily.

"We're going to get lunch now. Come on buddy," Mulder smiled. William grinned, grabbed onto his father's hand and followed him back to Scully.

"Hey did you have fun?" Scully asked happily when she saw her children. William let go of his father's hand and ran over to his mother. Scully smiled and hugged her son.

"Storm played with me!" William said happily. Scully smiled.

"Oh yeah. Were you and Storm good when you played?" Scully asked. William nodded.

"Hey buddy, do you want to get a hot dog for lunch?" Mulder asked. William nodded as he laid on his mother. Storm whined with a tone of jealousy.

"Shh Storm. You are fine," Mulder scolded softly. Scully smiled at her husband and got off the bench. The woman collected their things and took her son's hand in hers.

"Let's go get lunch," Scully smiled at her family. Storm whined and hugged onto her father. Mulder snuggled on his daughter.

After lunch, Mulder was trying to wrangle his children while they were in the toy store. William kept trying to look at legos while Storm wanted to leave. Scully soon returned from the restroom and took her daughter from her husband.

"Thanks hun," Mulder grinned. Scully smiled and happily kissed her husband. Suddenly Scully felt her son pull at her shirt.

"Mommy can I get the pirate ship please!" William asked happily as he pushed a pirate ship lego set towards his mother. Mulder watched his wife. The woman looked over at her husband.

"I guess that would be fine," Scully smiled. William celebrated and tried to give the toy to his father.

"Hang on buddy. Sissy hasn't picked out a toy yet," Mulder spoke softly. The man then looked over at his daughter. Storm rubbed her eyes and started to suck on her thumb.

"Stormy look, do you want a horsie?" Scully asked softly as she picked up a brown and white stuffed horse. Storm nodded and yawned. The woman kissed on her daughter and gave her husband the toys.

When the family got home Scully was trying to put her daughter down for a nap. Storm was fighting her mother but slowly losing. Scully gave her daughter her stuffed horse and kissed her happily. Storm whined and rolled over so she was facing the wall.

Soon after the toddler fell asleep. Scully sat with her daughter for a short while before she went downstairs to join her son and husband. M


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Storm slowly woke up from her nap. The toddler slowly sat up and hugged her stuffed fox close to her. Storm whined and mumbled for a few moments before she got off her bed and wandered downstairs.

Mulder and William were outside playing catch, while Scully was in the living room cleaning. When Storm got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around for her mother. As soon as she heard the vacuum, Storm ran to the living room.

"Mama," Storm cried as she reached up for her mother. Scully smiled and quickly picked up her child. The toddler quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly.

"How was your nap sweetheart?" Scully asked happily. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's necklace. Scully kissed her child and set her on the couch.

"Mama," Storm started to whine. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Can you help Mama clean?" Scully asked. Storm nodded and climbed off the couch. The older woman smiled as her daughter went over and started to pick up her toys.

Thirty minutes later Mulder and William walked back into the house. Storm heard the door open and looked up from her toys. Scully smiled at her child.

"Hi Mommy!" William yelled excitedly as he ran up to Scully. The woman knelt down and smiled at her son.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Scully asked. William nodded. Soon Mulder walked back into the room. Storm saw her father, got off the floor, and waddled over to him.

Mulder smiled at his child and picked his daughter up. William grinned at his mother and talked to her. Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder shushed his daughter and loved on her.

"Dada movie," Storm mumbled as she looked at her father. Mulder looked over at his wife, and when he saw that she was busy with their son, he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Do you want to watch Nemo?" Mulder asked happily. Storm nodded and grabbed at her father's ears. The man smiled and took his daughter to the living room.

"Nemo," Storm mumbled happily to herself. Mulder grinned as he set his child next to the toybox. Storm grabbed a couple of her stuffed animals and settled herself in front of the TV.

"Here you go Stormy," Mulder said happily as he started the movie. Storm mumbled happily as she watched the TV. Mulder grinned as he went off to cook dinner.

An hour later, Scully walked into the living room. Storm looked up at the TV, pointed at it, and mumbled happily. Scully smiled at her daughter and knelt down next to her.

"Mama Nemo," Storm mumbled happily. Scully tried to pick her child up. The toddler whined and threw a small fit.

"Hey stop. Dinner is done," Scully scolded her child gently. Storm pouted and pushed on her mother gently. Scully gave her child a stern look and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Stormy. Did you like your movie?" Mulder asked as Scully set their daughter at the table. Storm mumbled unhappily as her father gave her, her dinner.

"I had fun playing today!" William said happily. Mulder grinned at his son as he sat down. Scully smiled as she sat down as well.

"That's awesome buddy. You ready to be done with school? You only have a week left," Mulder explained. William nodded as he ate more of his spaghetti. Scully smiled at her son.

"Yeah! Then I can stay home with you and Storm!" William said excitedly as he looked at his father. Mulder chuckled. Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully shushed her daughter and kept eating.

"Yes you can. Also Mommy and I are talking about possibly taking a small trip while you're on summer vacation," Mulder explained. William grinned.

"That would be so fun!" William said happily. Mulder smiled and continued to eat his dinner.

After dinner, Storm was upstairs with her mother getting ready for her bath. Storm was whining as Scully was cuddling on her.

"Mama no," Storm mumbled unhappily as Scully kissed on her child. The woman smiled at her daughter as she started to undress her.

"Sweetheart it's only going to be a short bath. William needs to take one too. After your bath you can lay down with me, okay?" Scully tried to bribe. Storm nodded and allowed her mother to get her into the bathtub.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as her mother bathed her. Scully smiled at her child.

"What is it sweetheart?" Scully asked happily as she kept up with the bathing.

"Love you," Storm mumbled again. Scully smiled happily as she rinsed her child. Storm looked up at her mother and watched her.

"I love you too baby. Guess what, you're done with your bath too," Scully said proudly. Storm sat still as her mother picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. The woman kissed on her child and took her into her child's bedroom.

The older woman loved on her child as she dried her, and got her dressed. The toddler held onto her mother, not wanting to lose the attention. Scully smiled at her child. Storm was getting tired.

My Mama," Storm mumbled as Scully carried her back downstairs. Scully loved on her daughter as she went to find her husband.

"Hey Mulder?" Scully spoke softly as she rubbed her daughter's back. Mulder looked up from his book and smiled at the girls. Storm whined and tightened the grip on her mother.

"I'm going to lay down with Storm. Can you help William with his bath?" Scully asked hopefully. Mulder nodded as he stood up and kissed his wife. Scully smiled at her husband as she gave their daughter some attention.

"Mama," Storm whined softly as her father gave her some affection. Scully kissed her husband gently before she loved on her child and took her back upstairs.

The toddler yawned and pulled on her mother's shirt as Scully walked into her daughter's room. The older woman set her child in her bed, and laid down with her. Storm mumbled and cuddled up to her mother.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Scully spoke softly to her daughter, who was pretty much asleep. The woman ser her daughter's stuffed fox in her arms, and cuddled on her for an hour, before she got up and returned to her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Storm awoke to the sound of her mother trying to get her brother ready for school. The toddler sat up in bed and started crying for one of her parents.

"Hey. Hey, you're fine," Mulder spoke softly as he entered his daughter's room. Storm saw her father and quickly reached for him. Mulder smiled, picked up his daughter, and held her close while trying to calm her down.

Storm hugged onto her father and after about ten minutes, she started to calm down. Mulder loved on his child as he picked out an outfit for her and got her changed. After Storm was changed, and dressed for the day, Mulder grabbed his daughter's stuffed fox and took her downstairs.

"Hi Sissy!" William shouted excitedly when he saw his sister. Storm mumbled unhappily and hid her face in her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter and knelt next to his son.

"Say bye to William kiddo," Mulder smiled at his daughter. Storm whined and waved at her brother. William grinned at his parents. Mulder smiled at his son.

"Hey sweetheart. Mommy has to go to work too. Can I have a kiss?" Scully asked her daughter happily. Storm whined and clung to her father. Mulder smiled at his wife as he stood up. Monday's were hard on Storm.

"She hates when you have to work," Mulder chuckled. Scully smirked and kissed her husband. Mulder grinned and returned the kiss. Storm whined with jealousy at her parents.

"Aww, I love you baby," Scully said happily. Storm cried again and tightened the grip on her father. The woman sighed, took her daughter from her husband, and cuddled on her.

"No Mama," Storm hiccuped and mumbled. Scully sang to her daughter and cuddled on her as Mulder finished getting their son ready for school. The toddler gave up, and hugged onto her mother and looked for attention.

"Stormy, I love you," Scully said happily to her child. Storm mumbled happily as she laid on her mother and played with her necklace. The woman smiled at her daughter.

"Love Mama," Storm mumbled back a few moments later. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter as she walked over to her husband and son.

"Come here Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he took his daughter back from his wife. Storm whined, but quickly grabbed onto her father's shirt. William looked up at his mother.

"Time to go to school buddy. I'll see you when you come home, okay?" Mulder grinned at his son. William nodded happily and took his mother's hand. Scully smiled at her son and took him out to her car.

"Mama," Storm whined after her mother left the house. Mulder loved on his child and walked to the kitchen. Storm snuggled on her father and whined.

"Hey. Can Daddy make some oatmeal for breakfast?" Mulder asked happily. Storm mumbled and nodded slowly. Mulder smiled and set his daughter down in her booster chair, and got her a sippy cup of milk.

"Dada hungry," Storm cried unhappily. Mulder laughed soft and looked at Storm. The toddler was pouting.

"Hold on, let me make breakfast," Mulder chuckled. Storm mumbled unhappily. The older man loved on his child before he went to make something to eat.

After breakfast Storm was under her father's feet as he cleaned up the dishes. Mulder smiled down at his daughter as she played with a couple plastic toy horses. Storm was mumbling away, as she clung to her father.

"Hi sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she walked into the kitchen. Storm stopped playing with her toys and stared at her mother. Scully smiled at her child and approached her.

"Mama?" Storm whined and looked up at her father. Mulder chuckled and smiled at his child. The woman picked up Storm and held her close. The child mumbled and hugged onto her mother tightly.

"Mama took the day off to spend time with you Stormy," Mulder explained happily. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter happily.

"My Mama," Storm giggled happily. Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully kissed on her husband and smiled.

"Look at how happy she is hun," Scully grinned at her husband. The toddler was playing with her mother's necklace while mumbling happily. The older woman kissed on her child happily.

"Mama come play," Storm looked up at her mother. Scully nodded and loved on her child. Mulder grinned at his family before Scully took her daughter to the living room.

When they got to the living room, Scully set her daughter down and watched her proudly. The toddler quickly ran over to the TV and grabbed a copy of "The Little Mermaid". The older woman smiled and went over to the TV.

"Mama mermaid," Storm mumbled as her mother took the movie from her. Scully smiled as she set up the movie for her child. The toddler smiled and ran over to her toybox.

Scully sat down and brushed her hair behind her ear and watched her child. Storm grabbed a couple of her stuffed animals and sat down with her mother. The toddler shared her toys with her mother and quickly started to play.

After about an hour, Storm stood up and waddled over to the bookcase. The older woman backed up so she was resting up against the couch and smiled at her toddler.

"Mama book?" Storm asked hopefully as she grabbed onto a couple books. Scully smiled and nodded at her daughter. Storm grinned happily and quickly brought the books over to her mother.

When the toddler arrived at her mother, she tried handing her the books. Scully smiled at Storm, set her on her lap, and held her close. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I love you so much baby," Scully spoke softly as she loved on her child. Storm giggled happily as she got attention from her mother. The older woman smiled and started to read one of the books.

The toddler looked up at her mother and smiled as her mother read to her. After the first book Scully smiled at her child and loved on her. Storm smiled and laughed.

"Mama, look movie," Storm mumbled as she pointed at the TV. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter. The toddler mumbled and turned her attention to the TV.

A few hours later, after Storm finished watching a second movie, she looked up at her mother and whined unhappily. Scully loved on her daughter as Storm whined.

"Mama stop," Storm whined unhappily. Scully sighed and hugged her daughter close. The toddler cried again.

"Hey Stormy. Are you hungry?" Mulder asked softly as he stepped into the living room. Storm cried and nodded as she reached up for her father. Mulder smiled and picked up his child.

"Want cheese Daddy," Storm mumbled as she grabbed onto her father. Mulder laid his head against his daughter and smiled.

"You want grilled cheese for lunch?" Mulder asked softly. Storm nodded and laid on her father. The man kissed on his child and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want apples with your lunch kiddo?" Mulder smiled at his daughter. Storm smiled and nodded happily. The older man hugged his daughter before he set her down at the table. Scully entered the room a few minutes later and approached her husband.

"Here Stormy," Mulder said happily as he gave his daughter her diced apples. Storm mumbled happily and started eating her lunch. As Mulder stood up, Scully wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Hey handsome," Scully spoke softly and looked up at her husband. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife happily. The woman smiled and kissed her husband back.

"You're cute. Are you single?" Mulder joked happily. Scully rolled her eyes and hit her husband playfully before she pulled away and got herself a drink.

"Cheese," the toddler mumbled unhappily from the table. Scully sat down with her child and smiled at her. Storm looked at her mother and pouted.

"Daddy is making your cheese okay sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded sadly and ate her apples. The woman smiled at her daughter happily.

About fifteen minutes later Mulder smiled as he set down a sandwich in front of his daughter. Storm giggled happily as she ate her sandwich. Scully smiled at her husband as he set down her and his own lunch at the table.

"N-a-p for her after we eat?" Mulder asked, trying not to let his daughter know it would be her nap time after lunch. Scully smiled and nodded.

"Daddy milk," Storm mumbled. Mulder smiled at his daughter and got up to get her a cup of milk. Storm giggled happily as she kept eating her lunch.

"Here you go kiddo," Mulder smiled as he set down her cup on the table. Storm mumbled a thanks as she munched on her apples.

Soon when lunch was over, Mulder was cleaning up while Scully picked up her daughter. Storm yawned and hugged onto her mother. The older woman smiled and snuggled on her daughter as she walked upstairs.

"I want Mama," Storm mumbled sleepily. Scully shushed her daughter as she walked up to the bedroom. The toddler laid on her mother and yawned.

"Here sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she set her daughter in her bed. The toddler started to whine and cry. The older woman shushed her daughter and handed her, her stuffed fox.

The toddler hugged onto her stuffed animal and rubbed her eyes. The woman smiled and kissed oh her daughter as the toddler fell asleep. Soon Storm was fully asleep.

"Hey," Mulder grinned as he entered his daughter's room. Scully quickly shushed her husband and got off the bed.

"She's finally sleeping," Scully spoke softly as she grabbed onto her husband's hand and lead him out of the bedroom. Mulder nodded and snuggled on his wife as he followed her.

"I love you Dana," the man mumbled happily as he started to kiss on his wife. Scully giggled and smiled as she kissed her husband back.

"I love you too you dork. Let's go have some time alone since our son is at school, and our daughter is asleep," Scully spoke with a smug look on her face. Mulder got a huge grin on his face, and lead his wife to the bedroom.


End file.
